blanding_cassattfandomcom-20200216-history
Lana Loud (actress)
Lana Norcillia Loud (born June 19, 2010) is an American ooaderated child actress, painter and geologist. She is one of the eleven siblings of a family group, The Loud Crowd and is the fourth youngest member of the family, with the previous youngest being her twin Lola Loud, with the next youngest being Lucy Loud and with an ooaderate age of 1005. She is the eighth Loud Crowd to be born. Description Lana Loud is a sweet young girl, but not always attractive when she was little in under-ooaderation. Lana is a twin sister of Lola as within The Loud Crowd, they are The Loud Twins. Like Lola, Lana has a good heart. She loves her fans. She doesn't have a personality like her twin does. She also loves to play outside. She loves animals and plants. She also loves to draw, just like her twin, she is a good drawer. In 3010, she drew a picture of a klerkway cloverleaf interchange of New Jersey Boulevard at Interstate 385 with a help of her twin Lola. She is very good with her fans. She gives autographs when fans see her, including walking in the neighborhood where The Loud Crowd lives. She admits that her love interest is Jordan Cassatt, just like Lily. Appearance Lana is nearly identical in her physical appearance to Lola. She has blonde hair, with two downward pigtails tied down with red scrunchies and is missing her front teeth, like her twin does. She has blue eyes. She usually wears a red baseball cap backwards, white sneakers with blue stripes and a murky green t-shirt under dark blue overalls. Her nightwear just consists of a murky green shirt. Her swimwear is a blue one piece, which looks like overalls. Her winter wear consists of a yellow coat with white collars, zipper, and one thick light blue stripes, and fluffy light blue edge of the sleeves, yellow pants, blue boots and gloves and green earmuffs. Personality Lana is a fun-loving older twin sister of Lola, who loves to do tomboyish activities. Despite that, she is very kind and sweet to others. Lana is a polar opposite side of her younger twin sister Lola and her birthday is on June 19 while her twin's birthday is on May 26, so they are fraternal twins born in 2010. Lana has a passionate loving towards animals. She is good at locating places such as countries, states, streets, cities, towns and buildings. Like Lola, she has awesome art skills and joins the Castineland Arts & Crafts Center every Wednesday. Lana likes pets, animals, chicken and rice, chewing gum, cartoons, jump roping, chicken nuggets, deviled eggs, corndogs, tater tots, Disneytown, Burger King, chocolate, cookies, building sandcastles, Domino's Pizza, chocolate cake, ice cream, candy, Jordan Cassatt, Kimberly Blanding, and ''Intertropolis & Routeville''. The Loud House Sound of Silence 34 Lana.png|Lana has an idea for her acting career for The Loud House Show. Lana relaxing--lana-feel-like.jpg|Lana relaxing at the Poloskia Park playground. Lana playing with food.jpg|Lana playing with her food. Lincoln and Lana concur.gif|Lincoln and Lana fist bump. Lincoln and Lana hanging out.jpg|Lana hanging out with Lincoln in Poloskia Park at the Poloskia Lake in East Castineland, Sintopia. Puppy lana screencap by funnytime77-da2fk4m.png|Lana playing "sad puppy". The Loud House Changing 35 Lana Lola.png|Lola and Lana playing "Tea Party Gone Wrong" with Lily. Lana Loud concerned.png|Lana acting concerned. Career The Loud House The Loud Crowd The Loud House Show Loudstar Category:The Loud Crowd Category:The Loud House Category:Loudstar Category:2010 births Category:Living people Category:Ooaderated people Category:Sintopian people Category:Female celebrities